Los Templarios
by ivanov shinigami
Summary: Un alma perdida, Vaga ciegamente por la oscuridad, sin rumbo ni esperanza... Pero un rayo de luz. Puede guiar el camino, de esa alma vacía,y tal vez al final, encuentre la felicidad...ya esta, lo prometido es deuda jeje n.n
1. Prologo

**LOS TEMPLARIOS**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Capitulo 1**

**Prologo**

**Todo tiene un comienzo...**

**las flores, las estrellas, **

**el sol, el universo...**

**y tarde o temprano,**

el tiempo de morir les llegara... 

**Pero el amor siempre existirá...**

**aunque exista el odio y la envidia,**

**aunque todo se acabe,**

**este siempre perdurara...**

En algún lugar del inmenso bosque, donde nada se ve, donde nada se escucha, donde la oscuridad desaparece el paisaje natural... existe un lugar mítico... un lugar donde la magia, los misterios y las leyendas son verdaderas... un lugar llamado Ayur...

Este poseía una gran ciudad, manantiales, ríos y riachuelos, con agua pura y cristalina, la tierra fértil y rica en abundantes alimentos, montañas con nieve blanca en sus puntas, praderas llenas de todo tipo flores y colores, un paraíso natural...

Hay habitan los templarios, una raza de seres hermosos, con corazones puros y bondadosos, que no conocen otra cosa que el amor mutuo y la belleza de la vida, el porque las cosas existen y la razón de ser, en ellos siempre esta presente la cooperación y el ayudar a los demás, sus almas no pueden obscurecerse tan fácilmente...

En este bello paraje, también habitan los tres magos templarios, mas viejos que el tiempo mismo, sin principio ni fin..., sabios y poderosos cada uno diferente del otro, Kalay representaba el valor, Xel-ha la compasión y Ai el más poderoso de los tres el amor, ellos protegían al pacifico y bello pueblo de cualquier amenaza, la amenaza más grande de todas... los hombres...

Los hombres son bélicos por naturaleza, son fáciles de seducir por la ambición y el poder, sus corazones sencillamente pueden contaminarse con toda clase de sentimientos abominables, no les importar nada y esto los lleva a su destrucción... la destrucción entre ellos... la destrucción de todo a su paso... todo lo que les estorbe...

Los sabios lo sabían, sabían que el ser humano podía corromperse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sabían que si entraban a la ciudad destruirían todo con tal de encontrar el poder que en esa tierra dormía... por ello crearon una gran muralla mágica, donde nadie puede entrar y nadie puede salir, amenos que sea mas poderoso que los magos mismos...

La ciudad era inmensa, templos y monumentos por doquier, al igual que las casas, todo hecho de mármol blanco precioso y brillante.

Cada templario se dividía por clanes, correspondientes a cada mago, del mago del valor era el clan guerrero, seres que custodiaban la ciudad y protegían a los demás templarios, vestidos siempre de negro, con su rostro cubierto y enormes lanzas en sus espaldas, se hacían llamar los templarios tétricos, del mago de la compasión eran el clan de la fortaleza, aquellos que labraban la tierra, pescadores y arquitectos, vestidos de ceda delgada, por las duras tareas que realizaban, y del mago del amor, el clan mágico, eran aquellos seres llenos de amor, vertían togas del mismo color que el mármol y poseían talentos diferentes, se definía como dones especiales.

Cada clan poseía un símbolo especial, y los pertenecientes de este también lo tenían, ya sea en el pecho, cerca de corazón o en el brazo izquierdo.

Cada templario nacía con este símbolo, según el tipo de corazón que tenían, de ahí se les preparaba para su trabajo que seria para toda la vida, no importaba si fueran felas (mujeres) o domers (hombres).

Los magos se encontraban en el enorme templo, en el centro de la ciudad, cada uno poseía una cámara de descanso diferente, pero la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban meditando y escuchando algunas dudas y cuestiones de los demás templarios...

- en taro Ayur sabios templarios – indico uno de los templarios tétricos hincándose – lamento molestarlos, pero uno de los Ikes(niños) cruzo la muralla mágica... y no podemos ir por el...

- ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! – dijo el mago Kalay

- lo se señor, también para nosotros es increible, pero pido permiso para devolverlo... – dijo angustiado

- no, deja que el Fénix vaya por el... – indico el mago Ai

- como ordene... en taro Ayur... – dijo, hizo una reverencia y se fue

Cerca de la muralla mágica, los templarios se reunían para enterarse del acontecimiento...

- que sucede? – pregunto un joven templario del clan Ai, su cabello plateado le llegaba a la cintura, este se mecía de un lado a otro por el viento, su piel blanca se estremecía al pensar en lo que probablemente pasaba, sus ojos azul celestes se angustiaron al ver a un Ike conocido, que se acercaba a el llorando – que pasa Quatre? – se agacho para estar a la altura del Ike

El niño vestía ropas blancas al igual que el mayor, pertenecía al mismo clan, sus cabellos rubios se movían al rito del viento, su piel blanca como la porcelana temblaba y sus preciosos ojos color aqua estaban cubiertos por lagrimas – Zeck... es que Duo... Duo... – decía entrecortadamente

- que le pasa a Duo? – pregunto asustado, Duo era para el como un hermano pequeño, los padres de Duo habían desaparecido cuando el era un recién nacido, el se hacia cargo de el y se cuidaban mutuamente

- estábamos jugando... y acordamos una carrera hasta la muralla... corrimos hacia ella, Duo es mas veloz que yo, me detuve porque ya me había cansado, pero Duo no... al principio pensé que se estrellaría en ella, pero después la atravesó... intente ir por el, pero no pude pasar... después los templarios tétricos fueron con los sabios... pero Duo aun no regresa... fue mi culpa... – dijo volviendo a llorar

- no llores Quatre, no fue tu culpa – dijo abrazando al pequeño - Duo regresara sano y salvo – dijo sonriéndole al pequeño

En las afueras de Ayur...

Un Ike del clan Ai se encontraba sentado en medio de la pradera, su cabello castaño se encontraba desordenado y sucio al igual que sus ropas y su carita, sus bellos ojos amatistas estaban temerosos, rojos y húmedos de tanto llorar, nada se veía a su alrededor, estaba asustado por lo que había visto, no sabia donde estaba, lo único que recordaba era que estaba jugando con su mejor amigo Quatre, estaban corriendo y después paro en un árbol al ser el vencedor, pero al voltear ya no vio la cuidad... ni a Quatre, camino sin rumbo, hasta que se topo con cosas extrañas, cosas que no había visto y que llamaban su atención, era muy curioso y por eso se aventuro, entre ellas estaban varias cosas echas de acero, cosas que si se juntaban hacían la forma de un ser hueco... sin vida... después metales largos con filo, pero estos tenían algo raro, un liquido rojo que aun estaba fresco... al verlo se asusto aun mas y retrocedió, pero cayo en un charco de lodo mezclado con el liquido rojo, topándose así con un cadáver maloliente, se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió hacia la pradera hasta quedar sin aliento...

Ahora estaba solo, asustado y sucio... solo podía esperar... a que alguien llegara por el... solo esperar... no quería moverse de ahí... no quería volver a ver aquello tan aterrador...

Un haz de luz se vio en el cielo, como si el atardecer hubiese llegado repentinamente, el naranja se mezclaba con el azul, el pequeño lo vio y se aterro, pero la energía poderosa y cálida que emitía le hizo entender que no le aria daño, reconoció tal poder, era el poder de los sabios...

Una hermosa ave aprecio ante el, era el fénix de los ansíanos, habían ido a buscarlo... se sintió feliz, el fénix aterrizo a un lado de el, era un ave enorme, con plumas doradas y anaranjadas, acerco al Ike con su ala, lo abrazo, el pequeño al sentir el calor del ave se quedo dormido, esta lo tomo de su ropa y lo acostó delicadamente en su espalda para después cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, tomo vuelo y regreso a la ciudad...

En la ciudad se observo el resplandor del fénix, esto significaba que había regresado al pequeño Ike sano y salvo, el ave voló hacia el templo de los sabios, Zeck preocupado por su pequeño hermanito corrió junto con Quatre hacia el templo...

El fénix aterrizo en el patio central del enorme monumento bajando con suavidad al Ike, uno de los templarios tétricos lo cargo y lo llevo ante los ansíanos... al entrar en la cámara de meditación lo dejaron acostado al centro de los magos y se retiraron...

- pequeño Duo despierta – murmuro el mago Ai

- mmm... – susurro el pequeño abriendo los ojos lenta y pesadamente – ho! En taro Ayur sabios templarios – dijo levantándose rápidamente e hincándose al reconocer el sagrado lugar – disculpen mi presentación... – dijo al recordar lo sucio que estaba

- no te preocupes pequeño Ike – le sonrió el mago Xel-ha – ponte de pie - le ordeno

- si... – Duo se sonrojo, jamás había estado frente a los ansíanos, y menos tan sucio, se sintió avergonzado por eso, no merecía estar ahí, no lo merecía...

- no te sientas mal pequeño Ike, no es tu culpa... – le dijo el mago Kalay

- dime pequeño Duo, donde estabas? – pregunto el mago Ai

- en... en un lugar horrible... – dijo comenzando a llorar, las imágenes volvían a aparecer en su cabeza... esas cosas de acero... ese liquido rojo... ese cadáver... que era eso?... que significaba todo eso?...

- pequeño Duo escúchame... – dijo el mago Ai acercándose a el y tomándolo por los hombros – lo que hayas visto, no es tu naturaleza, tu jamás arias algo así, prométeme que nunca mas saldrás de la muralla...

- yo... salí de la ciudad? – pregunto el Ike sorprendido – pero como pude hacer eso, no soy tan poderoso como ustedes?...

- escúchame Duo... – le dijo el mago Ai con seriedad – jamás vuelvas a salir de la ciudad, ni por error, el mundo que viste afuera es horrible, al igual que tus hermanos, tu no perteneces hay, el hombre es un ser peligroso que se corrompe con facilidad, se marchita sin saber el significado de la vida, ustedes no, por eso prométeme que jamás saldrás de nuevo...

- lo prometo... – dijo agachando la cabeza

- que buen Ike eres, por eso te regalaremos al fénix... – dijo el mago sonriendo

- su fénix?... pero yo... no podría... – dijo asombrado

- el te cuidara, estoy seguro que le agradaste mucho, ya que tu eres una persona especial, cuídalo mucho, su nombre es Flerion – dijo colocándole algo en el cuello

- que es?... – pregunto curioso

- es una de las plumas de Flerion, a partir de ahora el te pertenece... – dijo el sabio volviendo a su lugar – ahora ve a tu refugio y descansa pequeño Duo, puedes venir al templo cuando quieras, puedes irte...

- estoy muy agradecido por el presente, en taro Ayun sabios templarios – hizo una reverencia y salió de la cámara

Pero algo les preocupaba... algo sumamente importante...

- esta asustado – dijo el mago Kalay

- nosotros no podemos comprender lo que el pequeño Ike vio haya afuera, solo espero que no le afecte demasiado – dijo el mago Xel-ha

- como pudo pasar esto, hemos vivido en paz mucho tiempo, hemos sido felices por largos siglos, sin embargo, no podemos seguir ignorando la profecía... lo que ha pasado es signo de que se cumplirá... – hablo el mago Kalay

- no la hemos ignorado, estamos concientes de ella a cada instante, simplemente no podemos dejar que perturbe nuestra vida actual, nuestros hijos se preocuparían y nacería la angustia en sus corazones – hablo el mago Xel-ha

- pero ahora se preguntan como un templario puede pasar la muralla sin el consentimiento de los sabios, y mas si es un Ike... – volvió a hablar el mago Kalay

- eso es verdad... Duo es un Ike y le enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos... sin embargo... debemos estar preparados, hemos vivido eones, somos poderosos, pero no invencibles, al final, tarde o temprano seremos cubiertos por el sueño eterno llamado muerte, no podemos evitarlo... el destino es el que es y no se puede cambiar... – hablo el mago Ai

- pero si desaparecemos, quien protegerá a nuestros hijos, ellos son puros e inocentes, como sobrevivirán ante esos seres abominables, el pequeño Ike estaba aterrado, como reaccionarían los demás?... – pregunto preocupado el mago Kalay

- desgraciadamente no podemos hacer nada, pero ellos son listos, y con ayuda de su alma pura, sabrán que hacer... porque el elegido los guiara... aunque sea duro el camino, siempre deben seguir... – concluyo el mago Ai

- que así sea... – dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del bosque, se encontraban los reinos gemelos de Kalayd, que eran los mas grandes de la tierra media, se les llamaban gemelos por que los dos poseían la misma cantidad de tierra, por mucho tiempo existía la guerra entre ambos, guerra que pasaba de generación en generación, solo la enfermedad del poder y la sed de la ambición por obtener mas los reinaba.

Los reyes Odin Lowe y Treize Kushrenada seguían con esta tradición, no se detenían ante nada, no les importaba la cantidad de vidas que se sacrificaran, con tal de obtenerlo todo, eran capaces de vaciar el reino... si era necesario...

Los hombre peleaban sin ningún beneficio propio, desde jóvenes enseñados a odiarse unos a otros sin conocerse... matándose... gente desconocida que solo sacrificaba su vida por el anhelo de su líder, que tenia la cobardía de no presenciar la sangrienta y dura batalla que día con día se efectuaba en su nombre.

En el castillo Renada, en el gran salón el soberano se encontraba sentado en su enorme trono dorado portando su armadura con bordes dorados y el emblema real, su capa larga color sangre descansaba a un costado, al igual que su enorme espada, moviendo sus dedos impacientemente en el brazo del asiento, sin un segundo de paz, esperando el informe de la batalla, estaba desesperado, no dejaría que Lowe gobernara su tierra, la tierra que sus antepasados habían ganado y gobernado durante años, no lo permitiría...

Se escuchaba el sonido de unos pasos apresurados en el pasillo, el crujir de la armadura significaba que las noticias que tanto esperaba habían llegado... la puerta se abrió y un soldado paso por ella apresurado, hizo una reverencia y comenzó a hablar...

- rey Treize, hemos perdido la cuarta parte del ejercito de Oz! – informaba un soldado jadeando

- maldición! – dijo golpeando el brazo del trono – envíen mas tropas, no dejaremos que Lowe gane territorio, háganlo ya! – dijo furiosamente

- pero... mi señor... arriesgaríamos las reservas... – dijo el soldado temeroso

- NO ME IMPORTA! – grito furioso – no dejare que Lowe gane, jamás!

- ...pero señor... – trato de protestar el soldado

- porque te precipitas de ese modo?... – pregunto una silueta cubierta con una túnica azul marino, pero conforme se fue acercando esta se abría y mostraba el delgado cuerpo de una bella mujer, poseía un rostro joven y hermoso, su cabello avellanado caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el soberano, llevaba muchos años sirviendo en el castillo, era la encargada de los conjuros y pócimas, también era la mano derecha del rey... y su consejera...

- no aparezcas así Lady! – le reprocho el rey

- no te desquites con migo, guarda tu odio para cuando te enfrentes a Lowe – dijo sentándose en sus piernas – además... tu eres mucho mas listo que el... – dijo acercando sus labios hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de los del rey - ... deja que crea que ha ganado esta batalla, retira a las demás tropas que quedan... reúne un numero considerable, Lowe estará ocupado esta noche, es la celebración de su heredero, aprovecha que esta distraído y atácalos si piedad... – concluyo rozando sus labios con los de Treize.

- mi querida Lady, que aria sin ti... – dijo acariciando su mejilla y sonriendo – soldado, retire al batallón, dejaremos que Lowe se confié, y por la noche lo atacaremos...

- como ordene – hizo una reverencia y se marcho tan rápido como llego

Mientras tanto en el castillo Lowe...

El rey se encontraba bebiendo una copa de vino, parecía sereno y calmado, portaba su ropa de gala, por la celebración del cumpleaños de su heredero...

En el gran salón se observaban arreglos florales, las velas portaban el mejor aceite de todo el reino, el banquete era enorme, con comida diferente y extraña, la música se preparaba, todo estaba listo... solo faltaba que anocheciera...

- su alteza, nos informan que se ha destruido una cuarta parte del ejercito de Oz y que se esta retirando

- eso es bueno, muy bueno, no cabe duda que este es un buen regalo de cumpleaños para mi hijo – dijo el rey sonriendo – por cierto, donde esta?... - pregunto

- se encuentra en el jardín con la Sir Noin...

- mmm... tengan listo mi regalo, quiero que sea perfecto para mi hijo – dijo acercándose al balcón

- como ordene... – dice retirándose

El rey Lowe seguía moviendo la delicada copa con el exquisito vino dentro.

Se asomo al jardín para contemplar a su pequeño cabalgar con ayuda de Sir Noin, su madre desgraciadamente había muerto cuando el nació, y ahora consideraba a Noin como una hermana mayor.

Ese niño era todo para el, su vida, todo... pero en verdad quería un futura incierto para su pequeño?...

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora:**

Konichiwa!

OTRA VEZ YO! HE! HE! (salen serpentinas y confeti de la nada) Oo!

Trowa: te sientes bien? ¬¬U

Wufei: hayyyyy apenas el primer capitulo y tu ya empiezas con tus incoherencias ¬¬

Ivanov: Gomen, es que me sulfuro con facilidad U

Duo: ser feliz no es malo -

Wufei: feliz, pero no loco... ¬¬

Duo: oye! A quien le dices loco!

Wufei: a quien le quede el saco...

Duo: me estas diciendo loco!

Quatre: tranquilos chicos U

Ivanov: bueno, bueno, pasando a lo esencial...

Espero que este primer capitulo les guste, esta loca historia nació viendo corazón valiente, corazón de caballero, corazón de dragón, en fin puros corazones jejejeje (chiste malo) ¬¬U

También jugando Ztar Craft suena a queso (otro chiste malo) ¬¬U ya me callo! De ahí salieron los nombres de las ciudades y los templarios, pero con algunas modificaciones jejejeje ya saben como soy... y también Warlords Battlecry, ya irán viendo por que...

Poco apoco van a apareciendo mas personajes y con ellos mas animales mitológicos, es que me fascinan -...

Wufei: a quien le importa ¬¬...

Heero: déjala en paz!

Ivanov: hayyy .¬. te amo! heero-koi -

Heero: ¬/¬...

Ivanov: como decía! -...

Depende de ustedes si la continuo a no, si no para dedicarme por completo a LA ATLÁNTIDA! aunque la seguiré escribiendo en mi computadora, no me gusta dejar las cosas a media, solo no la subiré.

Pero si quieren mas SE LO DAREMOS! AL PUEBLO LO QUE PIDA! O/o! Gomen... U

Continuo: gracias a Youko (mi otra mitad) por ayudarme en algunos aspectos... arigato!

Bueno es todo por ahora, nos veremos la próxima vez...

Comentarios, dudas, jito matazos, ladrillazos, todo es bien recibido no me enojo...

Dejen reviews porfis!

Matta ne!

**Propaganda: sigan leyendo la Atlántida!** (¬¬ quien escribe eso?)


	2. Lagrimas y esperanza

**Los Templarios**

**Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Gundam Wing no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas o hechos reales. Que la disfruten...

**Parings**: 1x2 3x4 5xH etc…

**Category**: Yaoi y shonen ai.

**Raiting**: es para todo publico, yo señalo el NC – 17.

**Warnings**: shonen ai, lima, AU, lemon... si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

**Notas**: - Diálogos –, " Pensamientos", -- Sueños--, (Flash Back)

Capitulo 2 Lagrimas y esperanza.

**Un alma perdida**

**Vaga ciegamente **

**por la oscuridad**

**sin rumbo ni esperanza...**

**Pero un rayo de luz**

**Puede guiar el camino**

**de esa alma vacía, **

**y tal vez al final **

**encuentre la felicidad...**

Los reinos gemelos de Kalayd eran los mas grandes y conocidos de la tierra media, cada criatura y ser vivo contemplaba su belleza y grandeza, ambos poseían la misma cantidad de tierra y riqueza, había muchísimas leyendas con respecto al nacimiento de los reinos, pues jamás se había visto dos enormes trozos de tierra que fueran exactamente iguales, por mucho tiempo se pensó que ambos habían sido creados por dioses gemelos, otros decían que habían nacido de un huevo que se había partido a la mitad, y así sucesivamente se creaban muchas historias, pero lo cierto era que nadie conocía realmente su origen... al menos eso se creía hasta el momento...

El atardecer lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer, cada vez mas y mas, el sol se iba escondiendo en el alba dando paso a la luna pálida y luminosa, lentamente la luz de la luna comenzaba a iluminar los reinos gemelos, bañando las copas de los árboles con su peculiar brillo, haciendo que los grillos comenzaran a interpretar su canto, luciéndola mas hermosa que cualquier otra...

El silencio de la noche era interrumpido por la música instrumental del palacio Lowe que rompía la quietud del bosque, el banquete estaba listo, los invitados habían llegado poco a poco, uno a uno con regalos maravillosos para el pequeño joven príncipe.

Heero Lowe... el hijo único y heredero al trono del rey Odin Lowe, soberano del lado oriente de los reinos Kalayd, su madre desgraciadamente había muerto cuando el nació en una fría y cruel nevada, pero a pesar de ello, parecía que a Heero no le afectaba, su padre había echo un buen trabajo al educarlo, le había enseñado modales, tanto en la mesa como a la hora de comportarse ante todos, también literatura, astronomía, ciencias y la economía del reino, aunque solo era un niño de casi ocho años de edad, era muy inteligente y noble, por ello aprendía las cosas muy rápido y todo lo que aprendía lo aplicaba en su vida diaria, por tal virtud, su padre lo amaba y estaba orgulloso de el.

También contaba con el apoyo de Sir Lucrecia Noin, la consejera, amiga y mano derecha del rey Lowe, era extraño que en la nobleza existieran mujeres caballero, por lo regular eran duquesas, baronesas, condesas u otro termino noble, pero en el caso de Noin era muy especial... ella a la casi a la misma edad que Heero, ya sabia montar a caballo y todo acerca del duelo de espadas y técnicas de combate, la razón?, su padre... Sir Libra Noin... quien era uno de los mejores caballeros del reino en sus tiempos se lo había instruido desde pequeña, como Noin fue su única hija y no tuvo varones, le enseño todo lo que sabia en estrategias militares y de guerra, hasta que...

**(Flash Back)**

En una mañana del frió invierno las tropas de Treize Kushrenada atacaron repentinamente la villa donde ellos estaban, acabando con todos sin piedad, matando a los aldeanos y pocos guerreros que vivían ahí y trataban de defender lo que amaban, quemando las casas de paja y madera, saqueando y robando todo el dinero que podían y violando a las mujeres jóvenes de la villa, excepto por Noin... su padre la había protegido tanto a ella como a los demás hasta su ultimo aliento cuando una espada fue clavada en su pecho por un jinete que vestía diferente a los demás, le quito la vida para después mirar al Noin con burla, ella solo pudo mirarlo con odio y ver unos enormes y brillantes ojos azules que no cambiaban la forma de verla para después partir a todo galope con un corcel negro detrás de los demás malhechores que ya emprendían la huida, con cólera y llanto abrazaba fuertemente a su padre agonizante cubierto por la fría nieve... le intento sacar la espada pero ya era tarde, si lo hacia, probablemente su padre sufriría mas dolor...

_- No llores mi pequeña Lucrecia... sabes?, eres igual que tu madre... aun que lloren se ven muy hermosas... - _ le susurro su padre con una sonrisa tocando levemente su mejilla, Noin le decía una y otra vez.

_- Resiste, no te mueras, no me dejes sola... padre... no me dejes sola... padre... aun no padre... _– le suplicaba la pequeña abrazándolo fuertemente y con lagrimas en sus mejillas.

_- No estas sola, yo... yo siempre estaré contigo, igual que tu madre... toma esto... -_ dijo arrancándose del cuello una cadena con el emblema real y grabado en ella el nombre de su padre... **_Libra Noin_**... _- tómala... con esto no estarás sola yo... yo siempre estaré contigo Lucrecia... mi hermosa Lucrecia_... _- _dijo con su ultimo aliento de vida.

_- ...padre?... padre...PADRE!!! - _pero ya era tarde, pues su padre había perdido mucha sangre... y ya había muerto...

Así permaneció hasta el anochecer, llorando por su padre, abrazándolo y maldiciendo a su asesino, una pequeña de tan solo ocho años de edad... hasta que escucho un relincho, miro hacia el piso y observo que las patas de un enorme caballo blanco llamaban su atención, levanto su cabeza y miro a su jinete atentamente, se dio cuenta de que era el rey Lowe, pero estaba solo, su escolta no se encontraba con el, al principio se sorprendió, era muy extraño que el rey estuviera solo y después de una batalla, pero luego sintió ira porque no había ayudado a su pueblo cuando mas lo necesitaban, ellos daban la vida por su rey y este ni siquiera los miro, los dejo morir, pero al ver sus ojos tristes y lo que traía en los brazos su ira cambio a tristeza, ahí, en los brazos del rey Lowe se encontraba un bebe, un pequeño recién nacido cubierto por mantas y piel de oso para mantenerlo caliente, ahora que lo recordaba se trataba de su heredero, pero por que el rey estaba triste?...

_- Lo lamento... hoy ambos hemos sufrido una gran perdida... - _susurro el rey dejando ver sus lagrimas, mientras abrazaba a su pequeño con profunda tristeza.

Noin lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar junto al rey porque de inmediato entendió a que se refería mientras ella también volvía a abrazar a su padre, momento después la guardia del castillo llego junto al rey, este orden que llevaran al padre de la chica al castillo donde recibiría un entierro digno de un caballero, lo llevaron en una carroza, Noin no se separo de el ni un momento, el rey se acerco a ella y le dijo...

_- lo que a pasado hoy entre tu y yo nadie lo debe saber, he escuchado que tu padre te instruyo bien, quiero saber si tendrás el valor suficiente para ser mi confidente, estas dispuesta a quedarte en mi castillo?, estas dispuesta a seguirme en contra de Treize?, estas dispuesta a acabar con el responsable de la muerte de tu padre? -_ ella lo miro con sorpresa, pero volteo a ver a su padre y al collar que le había dado y dijo con furia.

_- solo quiero encontrar a su asesino y matarlo con mis propias manos... después de eso podré morir en paz... yo vengare su muerte... -_ dijo la pequeña comenzando a llorara nuevamente.

- _y así será... te lo juro..._ _pero no llores, no me gusta verte llorar..._ – le dijo el rey tranquilamente.

- _lo lamento... enseguida dejare de llorar... solo... solo deme un momento mas..._ – repitió la pequeña sin tener éxito en sus palabras.

- _y si te digo otra cosa dejaras de llorar?_ -le dijo el rey mirándola con dureza mientras se perdían en la inmensa nieve rumbo al castillo.

- _no... – _dijo la niña sin despegas sus manitas de su cara, la cual estaba completamente mojada por las lagrimas.

- _entonces has lo que quieras..._ - le dijo viéndola con una especie de sonrisa.

- _gracias_ – dijo la pequeña mientras seguía llorando.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

Pero eso ya había pasado hace nueve años...

Ahora, después de esos nueve años, Noin ya era una persona madura, a pesar de su corta edad, diez y siete años, estaba en la cúspide de la clase guerrera, era una guerrera inteligente y con estrategias dignas de una consejera real.

Se encontraba en su alcoba poniéndose su vestido de gala quien estaba siendo arreglado por su dama de compañía, este era largo y blanco con ciertos bordes con hilo de color blanco perla, con olanes del mismo color y varias crinolinas, que hacia que resaltara sus grandes ojos azules, despidiendo un ligero olor a lilas por el perfume del agua de su tina aun tibia que se encontraba en su habitación, haciendo que toda esta se inundara de su peculiar aroma, mirándose una y otra vez al espejo para supervisar que no faltara nada sobre ella, no le agradaban mucho los vestidos, prefería una buena armadura que un pedazo de tela vulnerable, pero solo por esa noche tenia que lucir presentable y elegante, por que hoy el heredero del reino Lowe cumpliría sus décima primavera de vida.

Desde que había llegado al palacio, el rey Lowe la trato con respeto y bondad, como su propia hija, le cedió una de las habitaciones reales, una dama de compañía, era una mujer humilde de ya avanzada edad, pero con un corazón enorme, aunque esta decía que no la necesitaba ya que ella podía hacerse sus cosas por si misma, le dio ropa, calzado y varios hombres para que la protegieran, se sentía como una princesa, pero sabia que muy en el fondo estaba lejos de ser una...

Por la confianza y el respeto que el rey tenia con ella le encomendó a su pequeño Heero, ella lo consideraba un hermano menor, a pesar de que era un niño, el siempre la respetaba, le llamaba Sir Noin, a pesar de que ella le pedía que no lo hiciera, había contribuido a su educación y modales, la vida de ahora era mucho mas agradable que la de hace nueve años...

- no me agradan mucho... los vestidos Zaya, son incómodos, pesados y este... y este corsé(1) – dijo intentando aflojarlo sin tener éxito – me... me deja sin respirar... – murmuraba jadeando - pero bueno, como me veo? – le preguntaba a la dama de compañía quien esbozo su acostumbrada sonrisa dulce.

- se ve preciosa señorita Lucrecia, ya vera como se acostumbra al corsé, parece toda una princesa, aunque déjeme decirle que las armaduras que porta son mas pesadas que el hermoso vestido que trae y es mucho mas lindo – dijo la anciana sin dejar de sonreír.

- no exageres Zaya – dijo Noin sonrojándose un poco mientras volteaba a ver a la anciana con el seño fruncido pero mostrando una sonrisa – las armaduras son mejores en todo, pero... creo que aun falta algo – dijo la ojiazul dirigiéndose a una mesa que tenia cepillos, joyas, perfumes florales y un pequeño alajero, sacando de este la cadena que su padre le había dado antes de morir, sonrió amargamente al mirarlo, se lo coloco y volvió a mirarse por el espejo – ahora si ya esta perfecto – dijo sonriendo para si misma.

- opino lo mismo señorita Noin – dijo Zaya acomodándoselo.

De pronto el eco del sonido de la puerta inundo toda la habitación, este fue de forma suave pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharlo, Zaya abrió y con su misma sonrisa dulce vio que el guardia traía un mensaje de parte del rey para Noin.

- disculpen pero... Sir Noin, el rey desea verla de inmediato – le dijo uno de los soldados sonrojándose ante la presencia de la chica quien lucia hermosa.

- en un momento voy, gracias – dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

El soldado aun ruborizado hizo una reverencia y se fue sonriendo para sus adentros, aunque Noin fuera una guerrera y un consejero de guerra, no dejaba de ser una mujer... una mujer muy hermosa...

Mientras tanto, en la profundidad del bosque del silencio, los enormes robles, abetos y pinos que moran sobre el se doblaban suavemente por el helado viento, como prediciendo que una catástrofe estaba por comenzar... una desgracia que derramaría mucha sangre y haría que miles de vidas se perdieran... un suceso que cambiaria drásticamente la vida de todos... este mismo presentimiento llegaba hasta la ciudad inmensa de Ayur, donde el fuerte olor del incienso salía por las ventanas de la gran sala del templo de los sabios, inundando todo el sagrado lugar con su tranquilizador aroma, informando que en esa cámara estaban llevando acabo una tarea muy importante y tediosa, los tres magos... Kalay... que representaba el valor, Xel-ha que representaba la compasión y Ai el más poderoso de los tres que representaba el amor... sabios y poderosos, se encontraban meditando profundamente para fortalecer a la muralla mágica mas que cualquier otro día... lo percibían... lo sabían... algo malo pasaría afuera de la muralla mágica... algo cruel y doloroso... los hombres tendrían guerra... pero esta vez seria mas fuerte, mas agobiante... muchos morirían... un tirano seducido por el poder celebraría su amarga victoria bañada en sangre, mientras que un rey de corazón bondadoso seria muerto a manos de un impuro... y un ángel de nobleza se salvara junto con un alma valiente para después de madurar y poder proclamar su derecho como rey...

Pero algo los inquietaba... a pesar de que la muralla estaba mas futre que nunca, algo que había ocurrido ese mismo día no los dejaba en paz, aunque le habían dicho al pequeño Duo que no saliera de la ciudad por segunda ocasión, aun sentían un malestar que los hacia dudar de la palabra del Ike...

**(Flash Back)**

- pequeño Duo escúchame... – dijo el mago Ai acercándose a el y tomándolo por los hombros – lo que hayas visto, no es tu naturaleza, tu jamás harías algo así, prométeme que nunca mas saldrás de la muralla...

- yo... salí de la ciudad? – pregunto el Ike sorprendido – pero como pude hacer eso, no soy tan poderoso como ustedes?...

- escúchame Duo... – le dijo el mago Ai con seriedad – jamás vuelvas a salir de la ciudad, ni por error, el mundo que viste afuera es horrible, al igual que tus hermanos, tu no perteneces ahí, el hombre es un ser peligroso que se corrompe con facilidad, se marchita sin saber el significado de la vida, ustedes no, por eso prométeme que jamás saldrás de nuevo...

- lo prometo... – dijo agachando la cabeza.

- que buen Ike eres, por eso te regalaremos al fénix... – dijo el mago sonriendo.

- su fénix?... pero yo... no podría... – dijo asombrado.

- el te cuidara, estoy seguro que le agradaste mucho, ya que tu eres una persona especial, cuídalo mucho, su nombre es Flerion – dijo colocándole algo en el cuello.

- que es?... – pregunto curioso.

- es una de las plumas de Flerion, a partir de ahora el te pertenece... – dijo el sabio volviendo a su lugar – ahora ve a tu refugio y descansa pequeño Duo, puedes venir al templo cuando quieras, puedes irte...

- estoy muy agradecido por el presente, en taro Ayur sabios templarios – hizo una reverencia y salió de la cámara

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

El pequeño Duo lo había prometido, y el creía en su promesa, pero algo le decía que Duo estaba a punto de pasar una gran prueba... la duda comenzaba a nacer en su corazón, se preguntaba una y otra vez del por que aquella chispa de duda crecía en el, siendo el mago mas poderoso de los tres sabios, parecía que era el único que estaba siendo afectado... tal vez era por que Duo pertenecía al clan Ai... tal vez por eso el lo sentía mas que a sus hermanos...

- hermano Ai, que presentimiento te impide concentrarte? – le pregunto el mago Kalay abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo seriamente.

- que es lo que te preocupa hermano? – le pregunto de igual manera el sabio Xel-ha mirándolo con preocupación.

- lamento que se preocupen por mi hermanos, mi intención no es inquietarlos, pero hoy en mi nace una gran duda, una duda que hace que mi corazón no este tranquilo, es la misma duda que sentí cuando fue la batalla contra los Darkan... – dijo agachando su cabeza y tocando su pecho - verán, confió en que el pequeño Duo cumplirá su promesa, pero una parte de mi dice que la romperá, que alguien lo va a seducir a que la rompa... y nosotros conocemos a ese alguien... – decía angustiado el mago Ai.

- nosotros lo conocemos?... – pregunto intrigado el mago Xel-ha.

- eso jamás!!! – dijo el mago Kalay molesto, haciendo que los otros dos lo miraran con sorpresa – nuestros hijos no mienten, acaso tratas de decir que Duo mentira, que nos mintió?... a nosotros?, a los sabios?... – pregunto aun mas molesto.

- calma mi querido hermano, no he dicho eso, sabemos que Duo tiene un poder misterioso... un poder que ni nosotros aun siendo mas antiguos que el tiempo mismo comprendemos... un poder que cambiara nuestro mundo... y la vida de los demás seres que habitan el planeta...

- eso lo sabemos hermano – dijo el sabio Kalay cambiando de molesto a triste – crees que nosotros no lo sentimos?, crees que a nosotros tampoco nos preocupa?, crees que nosotros estamos tranquilos?... me gustaría poder ayudar a Duo pero...

- lamentablemente no podemos hermano, pero se que ustedes también lo sienten, y si el poder misterioso de Duo llegara a despertar, traerá problemas... sufrimiento... tormento y mucho dolor para todos... – dijo el mago Ai tristemente - hoy he sentido ese poder, para bienestar de todos aun esta dormido, pero llegara el día en que Duo pronunciara las palabras... por que el es el elegido... y sin darse cuenta, será el causante de que el vuelva... – dijo el sabio con seriedad.

- y el volverá... volverá... – murmuro el mago Xel-ha preocupado.

- NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE!!! – grito el mago Kalay haciendo que los otros dos lo miraran con tristeza – nunca mas digas su nombre... ni siquiera lo pienses... ni mencionarlo vale la pena... – dijo levantándose y retirándose del gran salón.

- Kalay... lo lamento... – dijo el sabio Xel-ha en un murmullo.

- no es tu culpa, sabemos que Kalay lo odia... por que fue el causante de la muerte del verdadero hermano de Kalay... – susurro el mago Ai con profunda tristeza.

- espero que en su corazón nazca la paz y el perdón – dijo el mago Xel-ha comenzando a concentrarse de nuevo.

En los blancos y fríos pasillos de mármol del enorme templo de los sabios, el mago Kalay iba caminando con rapidez hacia la muralla mágica arrastrando su enorme toga blanca, aun furioso por lo que había dicho el sabio Xel-ha,no permitiría que el renaciera nuevamente, desde la batalla con los Darkan que lo dejo con una profunda tristeza, había jurado que aquel ser despreciable jamás regresaría, aquel ser que le había quitado lo mas preciado que tenia, a su hermano... a su verdadero hermano... a Kalyd... por eso lo odiaba, lo odiaba profundamente, pero las palabras del mago seguían en su mente, _"y el volverá... volverá..."._

- No!!! – se repitió a si mismo golpeando la pared y deteniéndose en seco - no lo permitiré!!!... no dejare que regrese, así tenga que morir por ello... – murmuro retomando el paso, el jamás debía volver, desde un principio jamás debió de haber existido... jamás...

Al salir del enorme recinto, camino hacia la gran plaza de los templarios tétricos, estos al ver al líder de su clan se acercaron a el haciendo una reverencia y diciendo al unísono "en taro Ayun sabio Kalay", no era normal que los sabios salieran del gran salón y mucho menos solos, solo lo hacían cuando se presentaban los nuevos guerreros o en compañía del mismo ritual, pero siempre acompañados de los otros sabios, ese suceso era muy extraño, todos estaban desconcertados y a la vez nerviosos. El sabio sonrió al escuchar el saludo de sus hijos, no dejaría que ellos tuvieran el mismo destino que su hermano... no lo permitiría.

- en taro Ayur jóvenes templarios, hijos míos pertenecientes al clan guerreo – les dijo con voz fuerte – saben muy bien que la verdadera vida de un guerrero representa la lucha y el esfuerzo, deben saber que la vida de un guerreo es esfuerzo y sacrificio, por ellos les pido que esta vez lo demuestran, quiero que protejan la muralla mágica con todo su corazón solo por esta noche mas que nunca, es su derecho como guerreros saber que los humanos tendrán guerra – dijo haciendo que todos comenzaran a murmurar por la sorpresa y el miedo – pero... – dijo haciendo que volvieran a guardar silencio – pero deben saber que nosotros los sabios no los dejaremos solos, protegeremos la muralla junto con ustedes, pero quiero que estén muy alertas de cualquier cosa, si algo malo pasa infórmenlo inmediatamente – dijo con firmeza - guerreros tétricos, su deber es proteger a los sabios, a los templarios y Ayur, que el amor siempre perdure en sus corazones!!! – concluyo haciendo que los guerreros exclamaran a lo alto _"por Ayur"._

Después de la platica con los templarios tétricos, entro nuevamente al gran templo algo mareado, sus piernas comenzaron a detenerse poco a poco antes de seguir hacia el gran salón, se paro en seco y coloco sus manos en su rostro, ahora mas que nunca Duo no debía salir de la ciudad ni por error, por que si eso pasaba, era por que la profecía comenzaba a tomar su curso y ni los templarios podrían detenerla, lo único que podía hacer ahora era retrasar ese cruel momento... solo eso... pensó volviendo a tomar su camino junto al los sabios quienes ya lo esperaban.

En el castillo Kushrenada...

La enorme habitación del rey y soberano de la familia Treize Kushrenada perteneciente a la parte occidental de los reinos gemelos de Kalayd, estaba inundada por un aroma peculiar, un aroma a victoria y grandeza, a pesar de su corta edad, estaba decidido a conquistar las dos partes de los reinos gemelos, se encontraba dándose un baño caliente antes de su reinado, sus cabellos castaños estaban húmedos, haciendo que pequeñas gotas recorrieran su rostro, mientras que sus ojos azules como el cielo miraban hacia el atardecer, muy pronto el sol se ocultaría y la batalla final seria exitosa, la copa de vino que sostenía en su mano izquierda se encontraba a la mitad, mientras que la botella estaba a un cuarto de acabarse.

Ya había dado la orden a sus tropas que se alistaran, por que esa noche el seria el dueño absoluto de Kalayd... agradecía que Lady estuviera a su lado, sus concejos siempre eran acertados, por eso la quería y la necesitaba...

Estaba celebrando antes de su victoria, sin duda esa noche seria el dueño absoluto de Kalayd y los reinos gemelos se convertirían en uno solo, no dejaría que Lowe se quedara con todo, eso jamás, Lowe debía ser el perdedor, su padre siempre le dijo eso, _"los Lowe son la plaga que hay que exterminar cueste lo que cueste"_...

- cueste... lo que cueste... – murmuro cerrando los ojos y hundiéndose mas en el agua, provocando que la copa cayera al suelo y se rompiera.

La puerta de madera rechinido lentamente dejando ver una silueta ya familiar, cubierta con una túnica azul marino mostraba el delgado cuerpo de la bella mujer, poseía un rostro joven y hermoso, su cabello avellanado caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros, sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el soberano quien parecía disfrutar su baño placidamente, cerro con llave la puesta, no dejaría que nadie interrumpiera su agradable momento, acerco su mano a la tina dejando que su dedo corriera por toda la orilla, parecía que el soberano no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ya que seguía en su misma posición, se hinco cerca de la tina contemplando el blanco, esbelto, joven y hermoso cuerpo del ultimo de la familia Kushrenada, sonrió picaramente, solo esperaría unos segundos mas hasta que el rey saliera por un poco de oxigeno, solo unos momentos mas...

El soberano salió de la perfumada agua lentamente, quitándose el exceso da agua de su rostro, sintió que alguien lo miraba de forma insistente, volteo y era nada mas y nada menos que Lady, su fiel consejera...

- que haces aquí Lady? – le pregunto haciendo una pequeña sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo sonrojándose ante su presencia.

- solo quería ver a mi rey antes de que fuera el soberano absoluto – dijo mordiendo su labio inferior y mirar a Treize con deseo.

- pues esta noche seré el dueño de todo – dijo el ojiazul recargándose en la tina cerrando sus ojos.

- Oh mi querido rey, debes estar estresado – dijo levantándose de su posición y acercándose a el para comenzar a darle un masaje – no te preocupes, tu victoria esta asegurada, lo he visto, tu reinado esta muy cerca – dijo comenzando a besar su blanco cuello pero sin detener el masaje.

- eso se siente muy bien Lady – susurro Treize ruborizado, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo sin abrir los ojos.

- y si mi rey quiere, puedo hacer que se sienta mucho mejor – dijo susurrándole al oído para después levantarse de su lugar y colocarse frente a Treize para así despojarse de su larga túnica dejando ver su delgado y blanco cuerpo desnudo.

- La... Lady?... pe... pero yo no... – murmuro Treize aun mas sonrojado que antes.

- shhh... no diga nada majestad... – dijo la mujer colocando su dedo índice en los labios del rey Kushrenada para meterse con el a la tina – esta noche quiero que usted se convierta en un hombre para poder reinar como el mejor de todos los tiempos – dijo quitando su dedo de los labios de Treize y tocando su rostro con ambas manos para depositar un beso en los labios del soberano.

- estas segura Lady?... – le pregunto el rey seriamente mirándola directo a los ojos, ella solo sonrió y respondió con sinceridad.

- yo estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por usted majestad – dijo volviendo a besarlo, pero esta vez Treize le correspondió con pasión, haciendo que ambos se sumergieran en el agua perfumada de la tina hasta el anochecer...

En la inmensa ciudad de Ayur, los templarios tétricos estaban custodiando la gran muralla mágica, habían de seguir al pie de la letra las ordenes del mago Kalay, cada templario se encontraba a dos metros uno del otro, escuchando el murmurar del viento, el hablar de los animales, el aroma fresco del anochecer... cada cosa podría significar la vida o la muerte... estaban sumamente alertas ante cualquier anomalía, aunque también estaban vigilando al pequeño Ike que había salido de la muralla esa misma mañana...

Cerca del templo de los sabios, estaba el hogar de ese Ike, Duo... perteneciente al clan Ai, y dueño del fenix de los sabios, flerion... quien estaba dormido arriba de su hogar, acostado en su enorme nido echo a base de ramas, plumas, paja y todo tipo de materia que pudiera proporcionarle calor construido horas antes por el mismo.

Vivía al cuidado de Zeck, perteneciente al mismo clan Ai, poseía un porte y una nobleza sin igual, a pesar de sus diez y ocho lunas de edad, tenia una enorme responsabilidad al hacerse cargo de un pequeño que no era de su misma sangre, pero lo quería como si lo fuera, lo quería como a un hermano menor, así lo consideraba... su cabello plateado le llegaba a la cintura, su piel blanca como la leche lucia brillante con el atuendo que acostumbraban los del clan Ai, estos eran unas togas grandes y blancas, con un listón echo de oro amarrado en su cintura, sus ojos azul celestes estaban fijos sobre Duo, quien estaba sentado cerca de la ventana mirando hacia el cielo, desde que había salido del templo, no había mencionado nada con respecto a lo que había visto afuera, parecía que algo lo había afectado de una manera muy fuerte que le impedía decirlo, parecía que no estaba en este mundo...

**(Flash Back)**

Las enormes, blanca y pesadas puertas de mármol del gran templo destinado a los sabios se abrían lentamente, dejando ver a un Ike asustado y sucio, su cabello castaño se encontraba desordenado y sucio al igual que sus ropas y su carita, sus bellos ojos amatistas estaban temerosos, rojos y húmedos de tanto llorar. Todos los templarios que se habían enterado de la noticia estaban sorprendidos y aliviados de que el pequeño Ike hubiera regresado a la ciudad a salvo.

Quatre al verlo solo comenzó a llorar sin control mientras que rápidamente Zeck se acercaba a Duo abrazándolo fuertemente, murmurándole al oído...

- _Duo... gracias a los sabios que estas bien... estaba muy preocupado por ti... -_ lo decía al borde del llanto.

El pequeño al sentir el calor del mayor le correspondió al abrazo y lloro junto con el. Después se separaron y Quatre corrió hacia el abrazándolo de igual manera mientras murmuraba...

- _fue mi culpa Duo... lo lamento... fue mi culpa... _– le decía una y otra vez el rubio llorando sobre su hombro.

- _no... no Quatre, no fue tu culpa..._ – le dijo Duo tomándolo por las mejillas con sus manitas mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

- _Duo..._ – le volvió a decir sin dejar de llorar.

- n_o llores Quatre, nunca me ha gustado que llores... _– le decía el pequeño de ojos amatistas correspondiendo a su abrazo.

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

Después eso, lo había cargado hasta la casa mientras era acompañado por Quatre, quien no quería despegarse del ojivioleta, le dijo al rubio que fuera a casa a descansar que ya había echo mucho por Duo, este solo asintió y se retiro. Le había sorprendido mucho saber que el fénix de los sabios ahora le pertenecía a Duo, pero si los sabios así lo habían dicho era por un propósito. Luego metió a bañar al ojivioleta y le cambio la ropa, este parecía fuera de si, no probo alimento alguno, estaba preocupado por el, pero que podía hacer?, tal vez debía hablar con los sabios al respecto, se le partía el corazón al ver a Duo sin su acostumbrada sonrisa.

"esta noche hablare con los sabios" – pensó mientras terminaba de limpiar las ropas del Ike.

Desde que tenia memoria, Zeck siempre cuido de el, le había dicho que sus padres habían muerto lamentablemente, al igual que la hermana menor de Zeck, esto había ocurrido en la batalla contra los Darkan...

Poseía una belleza sin igual, a pesar de sus ocho lunas de edad, era un ike muy guapo, su cabello castaño se encontraba unido en una única trenza que se mecía al compás del viento, sus bellos ojos amatistas estaban contemplando el matiz del cielo estrellado y la luna pálida, llevaba toda la tarde así, desde el atardecer hasta el anochecer, no podía olvidar las horrible cosas que había visto cuando salió de la muralla por accidente...

**(Flash Back)**

Un Ike del clan Ai se encontraba sentado en medio de la pradera, su cabello castaño se encontraba desordenado y sucio al igual que sus ropas y su carita, sus bellos ojos amatistas estaban temerosos, rojos y húmedos de tanto llorar, nada se veía a su alrededor, estaba asustado por lo que había visto, no sabia donde estaba, lo único que recordaba era que estaba jugando con su mejor amigo Quatre, estaban corriendo y después paro en un árbol al ser el vencedor, pero al voltear ya no vio la cuidad... ni a Quatre, camino sin rumbo, hasta que se topo con cosas extrañas, cosas que no había visto y que llamaban su atención, era muy curioso y por eso se aventuro, entre ellas estaban varias cosas echas de acero, cosas que si se juntaban hacían la forma de un ser hueco... sin vida... después metales largos con filo, pero estos tenían algo raro, un liquido rojo que aun estaba fresco... al verlo se asusto aun mas y retrocedió, pero cayo en un charco de lodo mezclado con el liquido rojo, topándose así con un cadáver maloliente, se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y corrió hacia la pradera hasta quedar sin aliento...

Ahora estaba solo, asustado y sucio... solo podía esperar... a que alguien llegara por el... solo esperar... no quería moverse de ahí... no quería volver a ver aquello tan aterrador...

Un haz de luz se vio en el cielo, como si el atardecer hubiese llegado repentinamente, el naranja se mezclaba con el azul, el pequeño lo vio y se aterro, pero la energía poderosa y cálida que emitía le hizo entender que no le haría daño, reconoció tal poder, era el poder de los sabios...

Una hermosa ave aprecio ante el, era el fénix de los ansíanos, habían ido a buscarlo... se sintió feliz, el fénix aterrizo a un lado de el, era un ave enorme, con plumas doradas y anaranjadas, acerco al Ike con su ala, lo abrazo, el pequeño al sentir el calor del ave se quedo dormido, esta lo tomo de su ropa y lo acostó delicadamente en su espalda para después cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, tomo vuelo y regreso a la ciudad...

**(Fin del Flash Back)**

Agradecía mucho que Flerion lo salvara de ese horrible lugar, siempre le iba a estar agradecido, suspiro sin apartarse de su posición, también recordaba que al salir del templo, Zeck y Quatre lo habían recibido con alegría y a la vez tristeza...

No cabía duda de que ellos lo querían y por eso se sentía contento...

- Duo, te encuentras bien? – le pregunto el chico de ojos celestes tocándolo levemente por los hombros.

- si... – decía el ojivioleta sin dejar de ver el cielo estrellado.

- hoy saldré, iré a ver a los sabios, hay algo que me inquieta y quiero su concejo, solo quería avisarte – dijo el chico de ojos celestes sonriendo levemente.

- esta bien – murmuro Duo igual que antes.

- bueno en ese caso, buena noche y que los sabios te dirijan a sueños agradables, en taro Ayur Duo... – le dijo saliendo de la casa.

- en taro Ayur, Zeck... – murmuro el pequeño Ike mirando hacia la puesta que ya estaba cerrada.

" soy un tonto, no debería de preocupar a los demás" – dijo despegándose de la ventana y mirando la mesa con su cena.

Se sentó y comenzó a comer, aun estaba caliente, no cabía duda de que Zeck se preocupaba mucho por el. Le estaba muy agradecido, quería mucho a Zeck, lo consideraba su única familia, a el y a Quatre...

- Quatre!!! – dijo sobresaltado – el también estaba preocupado por mi, después de cenar iré a verlo – dijo volviendo a comer.

- _Duoooooo..._

- hn?... – dijo el pequeño mirando hacia la ventana, sintió un leve escalofrió al oírlo.

- _Duuuuuooooo..._

- que es ese sonido?... que es lo que suena?... – dijo levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia la ventana para poder ver quien lo estaba llamando, pero al hacerlo no vio a nada ni a nadie.

- _Duooooo..._

- alguien... alguien me esta llamando... – dijo cerrando lentamente sus ojos y dejándose llevar por el sonido, caminando despacio hacia la puerta.

- _Duuuuoooooo... ven conmigo..._

- es un sonido hermoso... esa voz... esa voz es agradable... – murmuraba sin detener su paso.

- _ven... acércate a mi... Duoooo..._

- iré... iré contigo... – susurro inconscientemente.

- _Duoooo..._

- es como si algo me estuviera llamando... o alguien... – dijo entrando en trance.

Sus pasos lentamente lo conducían hacia la ventana, la cual se abrió de forma violenta, el frió viento entro a la casa apagando las velas que la alumbraban de inmediato, Duo comenzó a caminar, como si estuviera siendo controlado por alguien, su mirada estaba dirigida hacia la nada, camino hasta llegar a la muralla mágica, es fresco de la noche comenzaba a mover sus castaños cabellos de un lado al otro al igual que su blanca ropa.

- _ven... a mi... Duoooo..._

- iré... iré contigo... – susurro nuevamente quedándose de pie frente a la muralla.

Mientras tanto en el castillo del reino Lowe, las cosas ya estaban preparadas para la gran celebración del único heredero varón del rey, Heero Lowe, quien cumpliría sus nueve años de edad.

Todo ya estaba listo, los invitados iban llegando al mismo tiempo que se iban acomodando en el gran salón real, este estaba echo de un fino material en piedra, decorado con velas, mosaicos y cristales de diversos colores, se rumoraba que el arquitecto de esa bella obra de arte era Trowa Barton, un gran hombre con ideas frescas y creatividad al máximo, su ultima obra había sido el gran salón real de la familia Lowe, después de eso había desaparecido en lo profundo del bosque, muchos decían que había embarazado a una chica sin el consentimiento del padre, lo que había provoco su huida, otros decían que tenia tantas deudas que escapo hacia el bosque de silencio, donde ni los mas valientes se atreven a entrar, otros que se volvió loco, pero siempre llegaban a algo en común, en su tiempo fue el mejor artista de los reinos gemelos de Kalayd.

Los invitados lo admiraban por su gran belleza y realeza, duqueses y duquesas, condes y condesas, hasta los mismos marqueses, todos los de la clase noble, ahora este era testigo de un gran acontecimiento, se reunían para celebrar al príncipe, hasta los mismos miembros del ejercito, todos y cada uno de ellos sirviéndose una que otra copa de vino para amenizar la velada fría, los regalos eran recibidos por las cuatro nanas que el príncipe tenia, mientras que los guardia se mantenían en guardia ante cualquier asesino o sujeto sospechoso que atentara contra la vida del príncipe o del mismo rey...

Solo faltaba la presentación de Heero por parte de su padre...

Noin al mismo tiempo iba recibiendo a lo invitados que conocía, a unos los saludaba como toda una dama, con una reverencia mientras estos gentilmente le besaban la mano en señal de cortesía y con un cumplido, como _"te vez mas hermosa con esa linda prenda que con la fría armadura"_, lo único que podía hacer era ruborizarse, mientras que a otros como su superior, esa noche causo que las miradas de varios jóvenes apuestos se posaran en ella, un saludo militar que recibía gustosa, sabían que era joven, además muy hermosa y su actitud no era como cualquiera otra dama delicada, eso era lo que atraía a los hombres. Se encontraba platicando con el conde Howards cuando el rey se acerco a ella susurrando.

- Noin.. necesito hablar contigo a solas... – le murmuro al oído el rey a la chica discretamente.

- como diga, majestad... – le susurro Noin en contestación de igual manera.

Ambos se dirigieron al gran comedor, este estaba sumamente apartado del gran salón, la mesa era de caoba barnizada, una de las mas finas y costosas, con el espacio suficiente para veinte personas, todas y cada una de ellas con una silla echa del mismo material, una alfombra enorme color ocre lo adornaba, haciéndolo ver elegante. El rey les pidió a los sirvientes que salieran del lugar por un momento, estos sin protesta accedieron, cerro las puertas y comenzó a hablar.

- Noin, quiero que me escuches atentamente – dijo mirando aun las enormes puertas de madera el comedor.

- diga usted su majestad... – dijo la chica aun de pie tomando una actitud seria.

- no... deja las formalidades, te lo he dicho un millón de veces... Lucrecia... – dijo mirándola mientras le sonreía tiernamente, para después con una seña, haciéndole entender que tomara asiento.

- pero majestad... – trato de protestar, pero este levanto una ceja en señal de desaprobación - si, disculpe... ha quiero decir... me refiero... di... disculpa... – dijo nerviosamente mientras se ruborizaba y se agachaba mirando la bella alfombra, le costaba trabajo tutear al rey Lowe, sentía un gran respeto hacia el.

- Lucrecia, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, no me gusta que me llames así, en publico soy el rey y tu mi consejera de batallas... pero debajo de esas posiciones solo somos viejos amigos, por favor, háblame como la hija que siempre quise tener... – dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

- esta bien, Odin... – dijo aun mas ruborizada que antes sin apartarse de su posición.

- así esta mucho mejor – dijo el rey sonriendo ampliamente mientras caminaba hacia el balcón que estaba frente al comedor – veras querida Lucrecia, hay algo que me esta inquietando últimamente – dijo tomando un semblante serio.

- que es lo que te esta inquietando? – dijo Noin sorprendida por las palabras de soberano.

- sabes que Treize es casi de tu misma edad, siempre ha querido mi reino, lo ha querido desde que se convirtió en rey, pero también sabes que yo no se lo he cedido por mi hijo. Treize solo lo quiere para su propia ambición, no desea el bien común o mutuo, solo lo que mas le satisfaga – dijo el rey mirando a Noin con sus perturbadores ojos azul cobalto.

- eso lo se Odin, pero aun no me has dicho que es lo que de verdad te inquieta? – dijo Noin queriendo llegar al punto lo mas rápido posible.

- eso me gusta de ti, que siempre quieres que te hablen sin rodeos – dijo sonriéndole para luego mirar hacia el cielo estrellado – lo que me preocupa es que vaya a atacar esta noche...

- en el baile?, pero si lo hace seria muy cobarde de su parte – dijo Noin sorprendida pero a la vez molesta, un soberano no era capaz de eso, o si?.

- créeme Treize es capas de eso y mas mi querida Lucrecia, a el no le importa el honor o algo parecido, tu misma lo has comprobado... acaso no lo recuerdas? – le dijo el rey haciendo que Noin comenzara a apretar sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos por la presión.

- nunca lo he olvidado... – susurro con ira, "jamás olvidare que por el mi padre murió..."

- por ello temo por la vida de mi hijo... por Heero... tu eres lo mas cercano a una madre que ha tenido... eres como su hermana mayor, sabes lo que es sentir miedo de perder a la única persona que mas amas... perdí a su madre, pero no lo quiero perder a el por que es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella, por eso tu eres la única que puede entender como me siento – le dijo a Noin al borde del llanto, esta sol lo miro con angustia.

- Odin, te prometo que no dejare que nada le pasa a Heero... ni a ti... ustedes... ustedes son mi... mi única... fa... familia... – dijo comenzando la ojiazul a llorar.

- lo lamento Lucrecia... yo... yo no quería... – dijo el soberano al ver el llanto de la chica, pero esta lo abrazo sin que el pudiera hacer nada.

- perdone majestad... enseguida dejare de llorar... solo... solo deme un momento mas... por favor... le juro que dejare de llorar... – decía Noin entrecortadamente, haciendo que sus lagrimas no se detuvieran.

- no llores, no me gusta verte llorar... – dijo Odin correspondiendo a su abrazo.

- enseguida dejare de llorar... solo... solo deme un momento mas... – repitió Noin sin tener éxito en sus palabras.

- y si te digo otra cosa dejaras de llorar? – le pregunto el rey tranquilamente mientras Noin lo miraba con sorpresa – sigues siendo la misma niña que encontré en la nevada – le dijo sonriendo.

- no... – dijo esta volviendo al llanto.

- entonces has lo que quieras... – le dijo Lowe volviéndola a abrazar mientras sonreía tristemente.

- gracias... – dijo la ojiazul correspondiéndole.

Los dos se quedaron por lago tiempo abrazados hasta que Noin dejo de llorar.

Zeck iba caminando rumbo al gran templo, estaba preocupado por Duo, lo había visto distraído y frió, el no era así, normalmente era alegre y travieso, nunca se estaba quieto, pero ahora estaba muy cambiado, que le había pasado?, quizás los sabios podrían decirle algo para que el entenderá un poco al pequeño de ojos violetas.

Al llegar al sagrado recinto, las pesadas puertas de mármol blanco comenzaban a abrirse lentamente, suspiro, estaba nervioso, esa seria la tercera vez que estaría frente a los sabios, estaba a punto de entrar cuando noto que varios templarios tétricos comenzaban a moverse precipitadamente sobre la muralla mágica mientras se hablaban unos a otros, se sobresalto, jamás había visto a los guerreros en acción, algo malo pasaba, lo presentía, su don consistía en saber que era ese algo... alguien había atacado a los templarios tétricos y había echo un hoyo en la muralla, pero quien habría sido... acaso?...

- no... no... DUOOO!!! – grito corriendo con todas su fuerzas hacia el lugar.

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la Autora: **

La li hoooooo!!!n-un, me extrañaron?... nnU... de seguro no verdad?... ToT

TnT GOMEN NASAI TnT, GOMEN NASAI TnT, GOMEN NASAI... ToT (Ivanov esta agachada abrazando sus piernas en un rincón oscuro...) SE QUE SOY HORRIBLE...

Lamento la tardanza de este capitulo, (ya un año Oo!!! Ni yo lo creo), de verdad, pero la situación aquí no anda muy bien que digamos, verán la razón de la LAAAAARGAAA tardanza de todos mis fics es que en este momento estoy trabajando, je, quien lo hubiese creído nnU jeje, pero bueno, continuo ¬¬U, me levanto desde las siete de la mañana, salgo de mi casa a las ocho y llego al trabajo antes de las nueve y media, salgo del trabajo a las seis y media y llego a casa como entre ocho y media u nueve de la noche y digamos que eso es muy pesado para mi porque llego a cenar y a dormir, es el cuento de todos los días je, je (de lunes a viernes), pero en mis ratos libres escribo en un cuaderno partes que se me ocurran para los fics y los fines de semana los paso a la computadora jeje, por eso estoy tardando demasiado, además de que una de las ventajas es que en el trabajo tengo Internet de banda ancha y puedo aprovecharlo para subir los fics jeje.

Quise subir primero este por que es el mas corto je. Pero créanme no es fácil mi vida en estos momentos Snif, snif... UnU. Pero no los decepcionare lo prometo jeje, ho si y pronto subiré el de Water kiss es una promesa non.

Duo: pero bueno aquí tienen el capitulo dos de los templarios que es lo que importa (dice contento el ojivioleta).

Quatre: no es su culpa, de verdad se esta esforzando mucho para continuar los fics faltantes somos testigos de eso.

Ivanov: . hayyy Quatresito tu siempre tan amable (dice Ivanov besándole la mejilla).

Quatre: jejeje n/nU

Heero: ¬W¬ veo que ya me vuelves a reemplazar verdad? ¬¬# (Heero viendo a Quatre asesinamente y sacando su mágnum nuevamente).

Trowa: Se repite la historia... ¬¬U

Quatre: OoU! Heero cálmate, no es lo que parece, no empecemos de nuevo por favor (dice detrás de Ivanov).

Ivanov: Hee-koi, no seas tontito (dice acercándose a el y dándole un beso), ya sabes que yo te amo solo a ti y jamás te cambiaria por nadie, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, además de que te lo vuelvo a repetir... MATARIA A QUIEN SE TE ACERCARA, SOLO YO PUEDO HACERTE COSAS, NADIE MAS QUE YO, O///o!... por eso no debes preocuparte n/n (dice abrazándolo).

Heero: O///o...

Quatre: Ivanov, Oo! Tu sigues dando mas miedo que Heero, de verdad, me das muchísimo mas miedo que él.

Trowa: ¬¬U siempre es lo mismo contigo, empiezas con tus perversiones, nunca cambias...

Wufei: por que yo?... por que yo?...

Duo: ¬¬U tranquila mujer...

Ivanov: eto... Oo!! jejeje n/nU, este... continuo...

Bueno, bueno, ahora a pasando a lo más importante...

**A CONTESTAR REVIEWS...**

**Lara: **gomene por la tardanza TnT, no te desesperes mujer, aquí lo tienes por fin, el segundo capitulo de Los Templarios para que ya no estés intrigada, bueno, al menos hasta que suba el tercero jeje, prometo que la continuare hasta el fin, aunque solo tenga cuatro fans de esta historia jeje, y por el de la Atlántida, no te preocupes, también muy pronto lo subiré, espéralo paciente vale?, concejo. No te muerdas las uñas si no te va a crecer una mano en el estomago Oo?!! (ese fue un chiste estúpido ¬¬# ni yo me reí), bueno gracias por leer y escribir.

**Nahome:** primero que nada lamento la tardanza, y segundo, jejeje me alegra que te este gustando este fic, la verdad lo comencé pequeño, pero poco a poco lo iré agrandando, por lo de Heero, servida, yo también, imaginarme a Duito de pequeñito me resulta muy tierno, trate de describirlo lo mejor que pude, espero que haya quedado bien, me agrada mucho que mis fics te gusten, por ello los terminare lo mas rápido posible para seguir con nuevos y grandiosos proyectos, vale?, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Yaeko:** perdón por la tardanza U.U, pero aquí lo tienes, el capitulo 2 de los templarios, espero que este también te guste como el primero , también gracias por tus alagos, te prometo que no tardare en subir el de la Atlántida y los demás vale?, gracias por leer y escribir.

**Ryoko Yui:** gomen por la tardanza, -//-U... me alegra mucho que este fic te este gustando y si la verdad es romántico, pero mas que nada quiero que una enseñanza jeje, ya verán por que, por lo pronto gracias por leer y escribir.

Bueno, cambiando de tema n-nU... Espero que este segundo capitulo de los Templarios les haya gustado como el primero, como ya había comentado, esta loca historia nació viendo corazón valiente, corazón de caballero, corazón de dragón, en fin puros corazones jejejeje (chiste malo) ¬¬U y también inspirándome en el anime de Elfen Lied, por que varios de los diálogos lo dice la protagonista, pero si ven la serie lo entenderán, así es que se los dejo de tarea n//n, cabe mencionar que me afecto la trilogía del señor de los anillos, la película de Narnia, las cuatro películas de Harry Potter y los libros de mitología, jeje nOn.

También jugando Ztar Craft suena a queso (otro chiste malo) ¬¬U ya me callo! Nunca cambio jeje n//nU, pero de ahí salieron los nombres de las ciudades y los templarios (como ya había mencionado en el capitulo anterior), pero con algunas modificaciones jejejeje ya saben como soy... y también Warlords Battlecry, por los animales mitológicos que mas adelante pondré, por lo pronto solo el fénix...

Oh si, también mi inspiración vino de otro fic de mary-luz (creo que ella se esta convirtiendo en mi musa jejeje), Oo!!! Prosigo... fue el de** "Los herederos de Lowe"**, pero aclaro solo en el comienzo se va a parecer, por que la historia no tiene nada que ver la una con la otra se los garantizo n//n, además de que le estoy echando todos los kilos para que sea una de las mas bonitas y románticas jejeje... si, si además de que quiero que tenga una enseñanza o reflexión jaja...

Jeje, n//n como ven lo de Treize y Lady, no podía poner una escena de ... O//o!!! al principio del fic, están de acuerdo? ¬//¬, pero les prometo que mas adelante le haré jeje.

Bueno, pasando al diccionario... Algunas definiciones U.U...

**Ike:** niño.

**Felas:** mujeres.

**Domers:** hombres.

(1) no recuerdo si así se escribe, jeje nnU, solo las usaban (o usan, no lo se ¬¬U) las mujeres, son una especie de fajas de tela con metal metido dentro de la tela amarradas por detrás (entiéndase en la espalda) fuertemente por un cordón algo grueso, casi hasta cortarte la respiración, pero estos se colocan desde el pecho hasta la cintura, es para dar forma al cuerpo y para quitarle la respiración a las mujeres que lo usan nnU así lo pienso yo jeje.

Oh si, si quieren saber de donde voy a sacar las definiciones de las criaturas mitológicas, es en la pagina** "¿Crees en las Hadas?"_ Estrella Cardona Gamio_ ** esta muy completa y además tiene musiquita n.n, mas aparte en el cursor aparecen haditas, elfos u otra cosa padre, se las recomiendo n.nU.

Bueno, solo les digo lo mismo de siempre dudas, comentarios, criticas, jito matazos, ladrillazos, petardos y todo lo que termine en os es bien recibido, ya saben, no me enojo. Aviso: todo excepto los virus ¬¬# (otro chiste malo)... va en serio...

Cuídense y gracias por leer. Besos a todos mis lectoras y lectores n///n.

Matta ne!!!

PROPAGANDA: sigan leyendo la Atlántida... Si volvieras a mi... y Water Kiss... jejeje Oo!!! (sigo investigando quien sigue poniendo la publicidad? U.U)


End file.
